Ganteng Ganteng GAY
by veniantsya
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 & 3 IS UP!] Di sekolah bernama SM ART HIGH SCHOOL, ada sebuah geng bernama geng EXO. Yang beranggotakan Kris, Chen, Suho, Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun. Mereka bisa dibilang sebagai anak berandal karena sering membolos, tidak sopan terhadap guru, sering tawuran dan mabuk. tanpa sepengetahuan fans mereka. MEREKA ADALAH GAY!... DLDR! YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Titled: Ganteng Ganteng Gay

Author: veniantsya

Genre: romance, drama, _maybe?_

Rating: T to M maybe

Cast: ALL EXO MEMBERS

Pair: HunHan, TaoRis, Baekyeol, SuLay, ChenMin, KaiSoo

Length: Chapter

**WARNING: MENGANDUNG UNSUR YAOI. BOYS LOVE. NO PLAGIAT. NO BASH CHARA. MURNI DARI OTAK SAYA SENDIRI. MOHON MAAF KALAU ADA TYPO ATAU KESAMAAN ALUR ATAU NAMA YANG DIGUNAKAN.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

Summary: di sekolah bernama SM ART HIGH SCHOOL, ada sebuah geng bernama geng EXO. Yang beranggotakan Kris, Chen, Suho, Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun. Mereka bisa dibilang sebagai _anak berandal _karena sering membolos, tidak sopan terhadap guru, sering tawuran dan mabuk. Mereka juga memiliki banyak fans karena ketampanan mereka. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan fans mereka. MEREKA ADALAH GAY! Lalu bagaimana kisah mereka saat bertemu dengan para lelaki cantik seperti Luhan, Xiumin, Lay, Baekhyun, Tao, dan Kyungsoo?

**Wu Yi Fan. **sebut saja dia Kris. ia adalah _leader _geng EXO. Paling tinggi, tampan, berambut pirang, blasteran Canada-China. Duduk dibangku kelas 3. Paling tua namun ia juga paling pintar.

**Kim Joon Myun. **Sebut saja dia Suho. ia _deputy leader _geng EXO. Paling pendek, tampan, kaya raya, berambut pirang juga, asli warga negara korea, calon penerus perusahaan KimCorps. Duduk dibangku kelas 3‒sekelas dengan kris. Paling pintar ke-2.

**Kim Jong Dae.** Sebut saja dia Chen. Anggota geng exo ke-3. Pendek, mempunyai suara yang sangat tinggi. Kata Kris, tinggi suaranya dengan tinggi tubuhnya tidak _balance._ Duduk dibangku kelas 3‒sekelas dengan Suho dan kris. Paling suka nge_troll_ orang. Kadang lemot.

**Park Chanyeol. **Sebut saja dia Chanyeol. Anggota geng exo ke-4. Tertinggi kedua setelah kris, tampan, berambut merah maroon, suaranya dengan wajahnya berbeda jauh. Duduk dibangku kelas 2. Cukup pintar.

**Kim Jong In. **Sebut saja dia Kai. Anggota geng exo ke-5. Tertinggi keempat setelah Sehun. Termuda kedua setelah Sehun juga. Tampan, memiliki kulit sedikit gelap namun eksotik, berambut sedikit putih‒_bukan ubanan ya_. Duduk dibangku kelas 2‒_sekelas dengan chanyeol_. Pintar.

**Oh SeHoon. **Sebut saja dia Sehun. Anggota geng exo terakhir aka ke-6. Tertinggi ketiga setelah Chanyeol. Terputih, termuda, tertampan‒_menurut dirinya sendiri dan author dan readers_. Duduk dibangku kelas 2-_sekelas dengan chanyeol & kai. _Sangat pintar dari chanyeol dan Kai.

**Xi Luhan. **Biasa dipanggil LuHan. Julukannya LuDeer. cantik, anak baik, berprestasi, penurut, pemain bola, mendekati perfect pokoknya lah, paling suka dengan rusa. Duduk dibangku kelas 3. Paling cerdas diantara semua temannya

**Kim Min Seok. **Biasa dipanggil Xiumin. Julukannya bakpao. Imut, mempunyai pipi seperti bakpao, pemain bola. Biasanya mereka bermain bola bersama Luhan dan Tao. Duduk dibangku kelas 3. Terkadang lemot.

**Yi Xing**. Biasanya dipanggil Lay. Cantik, pintar, pemain piano. Sedikit pendiam jika tidak bersama teman-temannya. Duduk dibangku kelas 3. Otaknya pintar, terkadang sedikit licik?

**Byun Baekhyun**. Biasanya dipanggil Baekhyun. Julukannya ByunBaek. Mempunyai jari lentik sehingga seperti jari wanita, suaranya bagus, sering bernyanyi bersama Kyungsoo. Duduk dibangku kelas 2. Kadang pintar kadang tidak.

**Do Kyungsoo**. Biasanya dipanggil Do. Julukannya Belo karena matanya yang bulat. Teman bernyanyinya baekhyun, memiliki tubuh yang pas dengan wajahnya yang _baby face_. Duduk dibangku kelas 2. Pintar.

**Huang Zi Tao**. Biasanya dipanggil Tao. Mendapat julukan Panda. Senang dengan wushu. Tinggi, bisa dibilang paling tinggi. Pintar, wajahnya dengan suaranyasangat berbeda. Duduk dibangku kelas 2. Termuda diantara Luhan, Xiumin, Baekhyun, Lay dan Kyungsoo.

TING TONG

"WOY SEMUANYA UDAH BEL ISTIRAHAT!" teriak Sehun saat mendengar bel istirahat. Kai, Chanyeol, dan Sehun segera berjalan kemeja makan yang biasanya anak exo tempati. Tidak akan ada yang berani mendekati meja itu kecuali dipanggil oleh anggota exo. Disana sudah ada Kris, Suho dan chen terlebih dahulu.

"Hoy" sapa sang leader.

"Halo Hyung!" sapa sang maknae.

"siapa yang akan memesan makanan? Kemarin giliranku dengan suho. Sekarang Chen dengan Chanyeol ya!" suruh kris.

5 menit kemudian.

"Ini makanan kalian." Kata chanyeol.

"Woahh cepat sekali. Kalian menyelak?" tanya Kai. Yang ditanya hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Mereka semua makan dengan banyak canda dan tawa. Tak jarang salah satu dari mereka tersedak makanannya sendiri.

Setelah mereka makan, biasanya mereka melakukan apa yang mereka suka. Sehun duduk dibawah pohon rindang sambil mendengarkan lagu melalui headphonenya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Siapa tahu ada pemandangan indah. Dan benar saja, ia melihat seseorang sangat cantik manis dan imut disaat bersamaan. Sehun hanya melongo tanpa sadar namja cantik itu mendekat kearah Sehun.

"Annyeong." Sapa namja itu

"Annyeong. " Sapa sehun sok dingin.

"Bel sudah berbunyi tandanya masuk. Ayo kembali ke kelasmu. Perlu kuantar?" tawar namja itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Sehun berdiri lalu menarik tangan namja manis itu mengikutinya kearah kelasnya. Saat sudah sampai didepan kelas Sehun, namja manis itu segera berlari kearah kelasnya karena terlambat mengikuti kelas selanjutnya.

'Tangannya halus. Terlalu halus untuk ukuran namja.'

Betapa bodohnya sehun lupa menanyakan siapa nama namja cantik itu. Akankah ia bertemu lagi? Semoga saja.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Kris biasanya bermain basket dilapangan. Mereka bertandin satu lawan satu. Seketika lapangan penuh karena banyaknya orang yang melihat dair dekat, maupun dari kelas mereka masing masing. Chanyeol berlari mengejar Kris yang sedang berusaha memasukan bola kedalam ring. Dan goal! Skor sekarang 4-2. Sekarang Chanyeol membawa bola dan berhasil direbut oleh Kris. Saat kris ingin melempar bola lagi, bolanya terlempar terlalu jauh sampai memasuki ruang latihan untuk orang yang mengikuti wushu.

Kris dengan seenaknya masuk ke ruangan itu dan bertemu dengan seorang namja yang kebetulan ketua wushu. Dia bermata panda. 'imutnya' batin Kris. Kris menatap namja itu intens.

"Eoh, ini bolanya. Bukankah kau ingin‒"

"Siapa namamu?"

"‒mengambil bola ini? Nih kuberikan" namja itu melempar bola basket kearah kris dan keluar ruangan itu.

"Hey tunggu kau bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" teriak Kris. Yang diteriaki hanya mengabaikannya.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol bosan menunggu Kris yang sedari tadi belum kembali. Dan bel baru saja berbunyi. Iapun berjalan santai. Tak sadar didepannya...

BRUK

Seorang namja mungil menabrak tubuhnya yang besar.

"Hey kalau jalan pake mata‒"

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol-ssi."

Chanyeol mendongakan kepalanya, melihat wajah cantik dari namja yang menabraknya tadi.

'Ini namja apa yeoja ya? Yeoja saja kalah cantik dengannya' batin chanyeol.

Yang ditatap langsung kabur masuk ke kelasnya. Chanyeol masih melongo.

.

.

.

.

Chen dan Kai berlatih menari diruang menari. Mereka terlihat sangat lelah karena mereka berlatih menari cukup lama. Mereka memutuskan mengganti baju ditoilet.

"Kai, sebaiknya kita mengganti baju ditoilet saja kai. Siapa tahu ada pemandangan yang membuat mata kita segar." Kata chen.

"Yeah! Ayo hyung kita ketoilet." Ucap kai semangat.

Sesampainya ditoilet, mereka melihat 2 orang namja. Yang satu pipiya sangat tembem 'sangat menggemaskan' pikir chen. Sementara kai melihat namja bermata O.O sedang mengaca.

"Kau kenapa jongin-ssi?" tanya namja bermata belo itu.

"Kau manis" kata Kai blak-blakan. 'bodoh!' kai mengutuk mulutnya yang seenaknya berbicara seperti itu. Yang dipuji hanya blushing ria dan segera memanggil temannya.

"Hey xiumin-ah, cepetan ayo kita kembali kekelas!" xiumin sedang bertatapan dengan chen. Salah satu dari mereka tidak ada yang ingin mengalihkan pandangan mereka, sampai akhirnya Xiuminlah yang mengalihkan pandangan itu. Chen hanya melongo.

Mereka berdua‒_kai dan chen‒_ hanya melongo karena bertemu namja yang kalah cantik dengan yeoja.

.

.

.

Kini anak exo berkumpul dirumah besar mereka. Didalam rumah itu banyak sekali ruangan. Rumah itu berlantai 2. Ruang tamu yang sangat luas, dan kamar masing masing para member yang luas. Dapur mereka juga tak kalah luas. Disetiap kamar mereka, terdapat meja, sofa panjang, TV besar, dan kasur king size, lemari, dan kamar mandi. Kalian tahu siapa yang membangun dan membeli rumah ini? Tentu saja si _kaya raya_. Suho lebih tepatnya. Dengan hatinya yang kelewat baik ia membelikan, dan mengurus semua biaya yang diperlukan. Anak exo juga pada tahu diri, tidak hidup boros.

Semuanya sudah ada diruang tamu. Hening. Tidak seperti biasanya, Chanyeol dan Chen akan berduet yang menghasilkan gelak tawa. Tapi tidak, ini benar-benar hening.

Mereka semua sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Sehun yang bertemu namja cantik yang bermata indah dan tangannya yang lembut.

Kris yang bertemu namja sangar berhati hello kitty yang ternyata anak wushu

Chanyeol yang bertemu namja berjari lentik

Kai bertemu dengan namja bermata O.O

Dan Chen bertemu dengan namja berpipi bakpao.

BRAAAAK

"AKU PULAANG!" teriak Suho sambil menggandeng seorang namja atau yeoja? Tentu saja namja. Semuanya melihat suho dengan tatapan 'bagaimana bisa dia yang sependek itu menemukan pacar yang lebih tinggi darinya?'

"Joonmyun-ah, lebih baik kita kekamar. Aku malu ditatap seperti itu terus." Kata namja disampingnya.

"APA?! KEKAMAR?!" teriak semua member exo.

"Kalian berisik. Aku ingin tidur. Paipai!" kata suho yang segera menyusul namja yang tadi digandengnya sudah masuk kekamar.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC YAPS

**A/N:** hai dapet inspirasi baru nih wkwk. Judulnya aja dapet dari temen kelas wkwk. Oiya, next chap mau fokus ke couple apa? Sehun dengan namja cantik misterius atau Chanyeol dengan namja berjari lentik atau dua-duanya? Aku usahain setiap chap 2 couple langsung aku buat/?

Review please? Thankyou soooomuch!


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously:**

'_Tangannya halus. Terlalu halus untuk ukuran namja.'_

_Betapa bodohnya Sehun lupa menanyakan siapa nama namja cantik itu. Akankah ia bertemu lagi? Semoga saja._

**Ganteng Ganteng GAY**

**Rate: T **

**WARNING: MENGANDUNG UNSUR YAOI. BOYS LOVE. NO PLAGIAT. NO BASH CHARA. MURNI DARI OTAK SAYA SENDIRI. MOHON MAAF KALAU ADA TYPO ATAU KESAMAAN ALUR ATAU NAMA YANG DIGUNAKAN.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**Sehun side.**

Saat pullang sekolah, biasanya ia akan bermain dahulu bersama anak exo. Ia menunggu dilapangan, tetapi ia tidak melihat satupun anak exo.

"Dasar suka tidak menempati janji huh." Gerutu Sehun. Tiba-tiba ia melihat sosok yang misterius? Siapa itu? Apakah anak exo? Atau hantu? Tentu saja bukan hantu maupun anak exo, tapi namja yang selalu membuat jantung Sehun tak karuan. Sehun berlari menghampiri namja itu.

"Halo sunbaenim." Sapa Sehun.

"Halo Sehun, sedang apa?" tanya namja itu.

"Sedang menunggumu." Ucap sehun sedikit gombal.

"Huh gombal."

"Siapa namamu?" yang ditanya hanya menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Xi Luhan. Panggil saja Luhan hyung. Kau tidak pulang Hun?" tanya Luhan.

"Tadinya aku mau bermain bersama temanku tapi ntahlah mereka semua ada dimana. Hyung mau pulang? Ayo aku antar." Tawar Sehun. -modusnya keliatan banget hun.-

"Eh? Apa tidak merepotkan? Aku tidak ingin‒"

"Tidak hyung tidak apa apa. Ayo pulang hyung." Sehun segera menggandeng tangan Luhan menuju mobilnya yang ada diparkiran. Saat ini mereka sedang menuju kearah rumah Luhan. Saat didalam mobil, Luhan dan Sehun hanya bicara seperlunya. Hanya menunjukkan arah kerumah Luhan.

Sebenarnya tadi Sehun juga ingin mengajak Luhan sebentar menemaninya jalan-jalan. Tapi karena langit sudah mulai gelap, Sehun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Disini Hun. Gomawo" ucap Luhan.

"Cheonma hyung. Eh tunggu hyung!" Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun.

"Ada apa lagi Hun?"

"Apa boleh aku mendapatkan nomer hyung?"

"Tentu saja. Sini kemarikan hpmu." Sehun memberikan hpnya ke Luhan. Sehun hanya fokus kearah wajah Luhan saat serius mengetik nomor hpnya. 'Hyung apa kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan?' batin Sehun.

"Ini sudah. Sebaiknya kau pulang, hari sudah mulai larut." Usir Luhan secara halus.

"Baiklah Annyeong." Pamit Sehun. Tak lama setelah kepergian Sehun pikiran Luhan mulai kacau.

"Kenapa jantungku seperti ini? Apakah aku jatuh dalam pesona Sehun? Ah tidak mungkin ia menyukai namja sepertiku. Pasti ia menyukai wanita. Aku tidak mau semakin jatuh kedalam pesona seorang Oh Sehun. Lebih baik mulai besok aku menjauh dari Sehun daripada nantinya aku harus sakit hati ketika melihat ia bersama wanita." Gumam Luhan. Setelah itu, ia telah berada dibawah alam sadarnya.

_Meanwhile Sehun..._

"Hyung, bisakah kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan? Sepertinya aku mencintaimu dari pandangan pertama hyung. Tapi apa kau mencintaiku juga? Aku harap begitu. Aku harap semakin hari kita semakin dekat Hyung. Biarlah orang mengataiku _gay _yang penting aku bahagia ketika bersamamu Hyung." Sehun tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan pertemuan pertama mereka. Akhirnya Sehun tertidur juga.

.

Hari ini Luhan bangun sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya. 'Masih jam 04:30.' Batin Luhan.

Iapun heran kenapa ia bangun lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia ingin mengirim pesan ke Sehun tetapi ia terlalu gengsi. Bukankah dia yang bilang sendiri ia tidak ingin semakin jatuh ke pesona Sehun? Jadi ia tidak jadi mengirimi Sehun pesan.

Setelah itu ia kekamar mandi dan mandi. Setelah itu ia menggunakan baju rumahnya. Ia pergi ke dapur untuk memasak. Ia memasak ramen instant yang biasanya ia beli di supermarket dekat dengan apartemennya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Tunggu sebentar!" teriak Luhan dari dalam. Luhan segera berlari kearah pintu. Saat dia melihat siapa yang mengetuk pintunya. Ia kaget bukan main. Lebay mungkin tapi inilah yang dirasakan Luhan. Melihat siapa? Hantu? Bukan. Tapi melihat..

_OH SEHUN SEDANG BERKUNJUNG KE APARTEMENNYA DISAAT HARI MASIH PAGI. TEPATNYA PUKUL 05:15 AM._

."Ke-kenapa kau kemari?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun segera masuk ke apartemen Luhan dan mengunci pintu apartemen Luhan. Sehun mendorong Luhan ke pintu dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan. gugup? Tentu saja. Bukankah ia tidak mau semakin jatuh kedalam pesona Oh Sehun.

Walaupun Sehun memang mempesona, Luhan berusaha untuk tidak terjauh kedalam pesonanya. Tanpa sadar, jarak waja mereka tinggal satu sentimeter lagi! Luhan memejamkan matanya. Sehun yang melihat Luhan memejamkan matanya juga ikut melakukannya. Dan..

**Previously:**

'_Ini namja apa yeoja ya? Yeoja saja kalah cantik dengannya' batin chanyeol._

_Yang ditatap langsung kabur masuk ke kelasnya. Chanyeol masih melongo._

**Chanyeol Side.**

Tadinya ia ingin menemui Sehun dilapangan karena tadi Sehun bilang dia bosan sendiri. Saat sudah sampai lapangan, ia melihat Sehun sedang mengobrol dengan siapa ia tidak tahu. Kelihatannya tidak jelas karena ia melihat dari jarak 5 meter.

"Sedang apa kau Chanyeol-ssi? Menguntit eoh?" saat Chanyeol menoleh, ia melihat namja berjari lentik lagi.

"Aku hanya melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan temanku disana. Ia terlihat sedang asik mengobrol. Lalu kenapa kau disini namja 'berjari lentik'?" Chanyeol menekan kan kata 'berjari lentik'

"Eh? Apa? Namja berjari lentik? Enak saja walaupun aku berjari lentik tetapi aku juga memiliki nama bodoh." Maki namja berjari lentik itu.

"Yasudah cepat katakan siapa namamu?"

"Byun Baekhyun. Duduk dikelas 2."

"Apa kau tau siapa orang yang sedang mengobrol dengan temanku itu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjuk Sehun.

"Itu Xi Luhan. Kau tidak mengenalnya? Payah huh. Katanya anak populer tetapi tidak mengenal anak yang 'lebih populer'." Ejek baekhyun.

"Heh enak saja, namja berjari lentik."

"Tinggi idiot."

"Berjari lentik."

"Idiot"

"Berjari lentik."

"DASAR IDI‒" Chanyeol membungkam mulut Baekhyun dengan tangannya. Mengisyaratkan agar tidak berteriak terlalu kencang.

"Berisik kau tahu. Suaramu cempreng." Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Ia lupa kalau Chanyeol sedang menguntit kegiatan HunHan. Chanyeol kembali melihat Sehun yang menurutnya selangkah lebih maju darinya. Maksudnya, dalam hal pdkt Sehun lebih sukses. Bisa mengajaknya pulang. Sedangkan dirinya? Jatuh cinta kepada namja berjari lentik yang memiliki suara cempreng dan selalu mengejeknya idiot.

"Heh idiot, kau tidak pulang?"

"Kalau aku pulang, nanti kau sendirian disekolah ini. Kau tidak takut?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit mengejek Baekhyun.

"Kalau kau pulang, aku juga pulang." Kata Baekhyun tegas.

"Mau kuantar?"

"Aku tidak suka merepotkan orang. Lebih baik aku pulang duluan. Annyeong." Pamit baekhyun. Sekejap Baekhyun menghilang dari pandangannya. Chanyeol segera berlari ke parkiran dan mencari baekhyun. Chanyeol menangkap sosok Baekhyun di halte bis. Sepertinya sedang menunggu bis. Chanyeol keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Ayo pulang bersamaku."

"Tidak. Tidak perlu."

Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal style yang membuat Baekhyun kaget dan memberontak. Tapi bukan Chanyeol namanya jika harus menuruti permintaan korbannya. Chanyeol memasukkan(?) baekhyun kedalam mobilnya. Baekhyun duduk disamping Chanyeol.

"Kemana arah rumahmu?"

"..." baekhyun diam.

"Kau tidak ingin pulang? Nanti dimarahin umma mu bagaimana?"

"..."

"Hey manis"

"..."

"Baek? ByunBaek? Jari lentik?"

Baekhyun tak kunjung menjawab.

"Baiklah bagaimana kalau kau menginap sehari diapartemenku?" tawar Chanyeol yang dibalas _deathglare _dari Baekhyun.

"Makanya, katakan dimana rumahmu dan kuantar kau pulang."

"Chanyeol-ssi.."

"Panggil aku Chanyeol saja. Atau idiot. Tak apa. Kuanggap idiot panggilan sayang darimu." Baekhyun hanya diam. Ia bimbang, antara harus pulang kerumah atau ke apartemen temannya?

"Hey jari lentik, kau kenapa? sepertinya ada masalah? Ingin cerita?" baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan 'apakah-aku-bisa-percaya-padamu?' dan dibalas anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

**Flashback.**

**Sebelum Baekhyun pergi ke sekolah, tepatnya sebelum ia terbangun. Ia mendengar suara piring pecah.**

**PRANG**

"**Lebih baik kita bercerai sekarang daripada aku harus melihatmu membawa dua wanita 'pelacur'." Umma Baekhyun menekan kan kata 'pelacur'. Ya, appa Baekhyun pernah bermain dengan dua pelacur yang masih muda. Bagaimana umma baekhyun mengetahuinya?**

**Saat itu rumah baekhyun sudah sepi, Baekhyun biasanya menyendiri dikamar lalu mengunci pintunya. Saat hari sudah mulai larut, umma baekhyun belum kembali juga. Katanya ia pergi bersama teman-temannya dahulu ketika ia masih muda. **

**CKLEK**

**Pintu rumah terbuka. Baekhyun berharap itu ummanya. Ternyata.. appanya membawa dua pelacur yang sangat sexy namun baekhyun hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan jijik. Demi Tuhan ia ingin menangis melihat appanya yang seperti itu. Dalam hati baekhyun berdoa agar ummanya cepat pulang. Ia lebih sayang kepada ummanya dibanding appanya. Apalagi setelah melihat kejadian ini, rasa sayang baekhyun ke appanya sudah menghilang. Baekhyun menangis. Ia hanya mendengar erangan dan desahan dari luar sana.**

**Tak berapa lama umma baekhyun pulang. Ummanya kaget melihat suaminya sedang bermain dengan dua pelacur. Ia segera menampar wajah sang suami dan mengusir pelacur itu.**

"**Maafkan aku sayang aku saat itu bermain karena pengaruh alcohol" ternyata appa baekhyun pemabuk.**

"**Sudah berapa kali aku mengingatkanmu agar berhenti mabuk? Bukankah baekhyun juga sudah mengingatkannya agar kau tak perlu mabuk-mabukan?" umma baekhyun mulai menangis.**

"**Lebih baik kita BERCERAI." Appa baekhyun kaget tentu saja. Ia menyayangi istrinya. Ia juga menyayangi baekhyun. Baekhyun menangis dikamarnya. Menangis dalam diam. Walaupun mungkin baekhyun tidak sayang kepada appanya tapi baekhyun ingin ummanya bahagia. Tidak ingin menjadi anak **_**brokenhome**_**. Tapi ia juga tidak tega melihat ummanya yang tersakiti. Tak berapa lama pintu kamar baekhyun terbuka.**

"**B-Baek.. apa kau mendengar semuanya?" suara umma baekhyun mulai bergetar. Baekhyun menghampiri ummanya dan memeluknya erat.**

"**A-Apakah umma akan bercerai? Mencari suami baru?" tanya baekhyun. Ia mulai merasa sakit lebih dalam saat mengatakan 'mencari suami baru'.**

**Umma baekhyun bungkam. Ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun. Umma baekhyun segera mengambil tasnya dan kabur.**

**Baekhyun juga demikian. Ia mandi dan kabur dari rumah.**

**Flashback end.**

Baekhyun menangis dan Chanyeol segera menghapus airmata Baekhyun.

"Maaf telah membuat‒"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Sekarang aku merasa lebih tenang." Ucap baekhyun sambil memaksakan tersenyum. Chanyeol tahu bahwa itu senyum yang sangat dipaksakan. Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun.

"Jadi ingin kemana?"

"Ke apartemenmu? Ah tapi aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu Chanyeol."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku malah senang ada orang baru diapartemenku. Ayo kita ke apartemenku."

Chanyeol menstater mobilnya dan pergi kearah apartemennya. Sesudah sampai di apartemen Baekhyun, Chanyeol bertemu dengan Sehun. Sedang membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Hey dude." Sapa Chanyeol. Seperti biasa, yang disapa hanya menatapnya dengan wajaha datar.

"Kau baru pulang?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu. Eh ini siapa? Bukannya temannya Luhan hyung ya?" ia melihat kearah Baekhyun. Chanyeol segera memeluk pinggang Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun malu.

"Woah kalian sudah pacaran?! Selamat! Doakan aku akan menyusul dengan Luhan." Ups! Sehun keceplosan. Baekhyun hanya melongo. Ia kira..

"Aku kira kau straight, ternyata tidak." Ucap Baekhyun dengan tampang polos.

"Ah sudahlah lebih baik kalian masuk keapartemen kalian dan beristirahat. Besok kita akan sekolah." Ucap Sehun tenang yang dibalas anggukan dari ChanBaek. Mereka berdua menuju apartemen Chanyeol yang ternyata sebelahan dengan apartemen Sehun.

"Kau tidur saja dikamarku. Aku tidur disofa."

"Eh tidak us‒"

"Aku tidak terima penolakan." Mau tak mau Baekhyun tidur di dikasurnya. Aha! Baekhyun punya ide.

"Yeol bagaimana kalau kita tidur dikasur? Aku tidak tega jika kau harus tidur disofa. Kau tau kan badanmu sangat besar sedangkan ukuran sofa hanya segitu. Pasti badanmu akan sakit" ucap Baekhyun agak khawatir.

"Memangnya kau mau tidur sekasur denganku?" tanya Chanyeol berniat menggoda Baekhyun.

"Asal kita membagi kasurnya. Kau mengerti kan maksudku? Membagi wilayah kita masing-masing." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Ia pikir ia bisa menerjang ByunBaeknya. Tetapi itu tidak mungkin mengingat mereka baru berkenalan.

Sekarang mereka sudah membagi wilayahnya dan bersiap-siap tertidur. Mereka tertidur saling memunggungi. Ternyata mereka tidak tertidur. Mereka sedang asik dengan pikirannya masing masing.

'Baekhyun aku..mencintaimu. ntahlah kenapa. aku juga tidak mengerti. Lebih baik aku gay karenamu. Kau membuatku gila ByunBaek. Semoga besok kau mulai menaruh perasaan kepadaku.' Batin Chanyeol.

'Chanyeol kau sungguh baik. Apakah kau merasakan detak jantungku tidak karuan saat kau memeluk pinggangku? Kau tahu, sepertinya aku menyukaimu. Semoga saja kau tidak straight. Egois sekali memang, memintamu menjadi gay hanya untuk membalas cintaku. Semoga besok kau mulai menaruh perasaan kepadaku.' Batin Baekhyun.

Mereka tertidur pulas..

.

.

.

.

TBC OKE.

Woah cape nulis. Ini ngetiknya nyampe 1,9k+ wkwk. Next chap siapa ya? HAHAHAHA. maaf ya semuanya aku ingin hiatus dulu buat fokus ukk. Doain semoga sukses ya HAHAHA. Makasih banyak yang udah mau review, maaf gabisa balesin satu-satu.

Review again? Thankyou soooomuch!

**Thanks to: kalsowoon, eunjungx, unique fire, lovara, NS Yoonji, Maple fujoshi2309, Delu4Selu, KrisWuYiPanda, fuawaliyaah, babyluhan20, Black Leopard'88, .108, Choi Arang, Angsa Park, luchenmalla, shika aLbino4, Sung Ji Rim, tuti handayani, Sonewbamin, tripel, Kaisoo addicted.**

**Maaf buat yang belum kesebut**


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously:**

"_Eoh, ini bolanya. Bukankah kau ingin‒"_

"_Siapa namamu?"_

"‒_mengambil bola ini? Nih kuberikan" namja itu melempar bola basket kearah kris dan keluar ruangan itu. _

"_Hey tunggu kau bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" teriak Kris. Yang diteriaki hanya mengabaikannya._

**Ganteng Ganteng GAY**

**Rate: T **

**WARNING: MENGANDUNG UNSUR YAOI. BOYS LOVE. NO PLAGIAT. NO BASH CHARA. MURNI DARI OTAK SAYA SENDIRI. MOHON MAAF KALAU ADA TYPO ATAU KESAMAAN ALUR ATAU NAMA YANG DIGUNAKAN.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**Kris side.**

Hari ini Kris merasa bosan dikelasnya. Ia tak mengerti apa yang dijelaskan Kwon songsaenim didepan. Ia hanya berpikir tentang namja bermata panda yang menyukai wushu itu.

'Wajah satpam hati Hello Kitty. Menarik' batin Kris. Suho dan Chen saling bertatapan. Ia bingung kenapa Kris sangat aneh beberapa hari ini. Kris mulai sedikit pendiam, tidak banyak bertingkah, bengong disaat pelajaran. Walaupun pelajaran Choi songsaenim‒guru tergalak‒Kris masa bodoh. Ia tidak peduli.

"Hey Kris!" sapa Suho.

"Apa bantet?" jawab Kris judes dan nyelekit.

"Aku tidak bantet. Hanya kurang tinggi!" bantah Suho. Coba, apa bedanya bantet sama kurang tinggi?

"Ya ya ya terserah." Kris memutar matanya bosan. Tiba-tiba sosok yang selalu ia pikirkan melewati jendela kelasnya. Namja itu berjalan kearah ruang wushu. Kris segera meminta ijin ke toilet dan Kwon songsaenim yang dasarnya baik hati, dan tidak sombong memperbolehkan Kris.

Kris segera mengikuti namja tadi. Namja itu sudah masuk dan Kris dengan rusuh masuk keruangan itu dan menghasilkan bunyi yang cukup gaduh.

'Bego banget lu.' batin Kris. Miris.

Namja itu sedikit kaget karena ada seseorang yang masuk keruangan itu.

"K-kau bukannya orang yang‒"

"Ya. Itu aku. Aku Wu YiFan. Kau?"

"A-aku Huang ZiTao." Tao gugup. Kenapa? karena Kris adalah sunbae favoritnya sekaligus orang yang dia sukai. Tapi dia selalu berpikir buat apa mempertahankan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan? Lama mereka terdiam. Kris memberanikan diri berbicara.

"Aku dengar, aku adalah salah satu sunbae favoritmu. Benar?" tanya Kris.

"E-eh itu.."

"Jangan berbohong, baby panda." Apa tadi? Baby panda? Tao sedikit geli mendengar itu tapi ia juga senang. Ntahlah sekarang pikirannya sangat nano-nano.

"Iya benar." Ucap Tao yang menyerupai bisikan. Sayangnya, diruangan itu hanya mereka berdua jadi Kris mendengarnya. Kris terkekeh dan mengacak surai hitam Tao.

"Woah keren. Apa adalagi sunbae favoritmu?"

"Menurut mu?"

"Tidak ada. Karena aku berharap hanya aku yang menjadi sunbae favoritmu." Blush. Tao benar-benar membeku sekarang.

"Kris kau harus kembali kekelasmu." Oh si bantet alias Suho menyuruh Kris kembali kekelasnya karena Kwon songsaenim curiga.

"Aku kembali dalam waktu 15 menit saja." Suho pun berlalu. Suho itu pintar membuat alasan.

"Tao, aku minta nomer hpmu. Cepat waktuku tak banyak." Ucap Kris lalu melempar hpnya kearah Tao. Dan tao mengetik nomernya dengan cepat.

"itu sudah. Kembalilah kekelas." Ucap Tao sambil mendorong Kris keluar ruangan itu dengan pelan. Kris senyum senyum gaje gitu.

Kris senang. Ia sudah tahu kedekatan masing-masing member dengan siapa saja. Tapi sepertinya ia menang banyak karena telah berhasil sejauh ini.

Ia kembali ke kelas dengan perasaan sangat teramat bahagia.

'Tao, aku akan mendapatkanmu nanti. Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu.' Batin Kris

**Previously:**

"_Joonmyun-ah, lebih baik kita kekamar. Aku malu ditatap seperti itu terus." Kata namja disampingnya._

"_APA?! KEKAMAR?!" teriak semua member exo._

"_Kalian berisik. Aku ingin tidur. Paipai!" kata suho yang segera menyusul namja yang tadi digandengnya sudah masuk kekamar._

**Suho side.**

Setelah selesai sekolahnya, ia janjian dengan lay. Ya Lay, Lay ya bukan Alay. Namja yang sempat ia bawa kerumah dan tidur bersama. Tapi mereka belum melakukan hal yang 'iya-iya'. Suho berencana date dengan Lay setelah pulang sekolah. Direstoran paling mahal.

"Suho maaf menunggu." Ucap Lay menghampiri Suho yang sedang duduk menyender di kap mobbil ferrarinya.

"Ah tidak apa-apa Lay-ah. Ayo kita pergi. Lebih cepat lebih baik bukan?" lay hanya mengangguk. Lay dan Suho masuk kemobil Suho dan melaju kearah restoran mahal itu.

30 menit kemudian.

Mereka sampai direstoran bintang lima dan harganya mahal. Karena Suho tajir dan baik hati, Lay boleh makan sepuasnya. Lay yang saat itu memang sedang kelaparan memesan banyak makanan.

"Aku mau choco lava, fettucini, lasagna, dan ice cream cotton candy." Ucap Lay sambil tersenyum manis kearah pelayan. Suho heran, kenapa pacarnya mesen banyak banget makanannya padahal badannya kurus.

"Spagethi, pizza, sama choco lava." Ternyata Suho sama lapernya kayak Lay. Pasangan kentung deh.

"Mohon tunggu pesanannya."

Suho dan Lay sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing. Lay asik bermain hp dan Suho asik melihat namja yang sedang bermain hp didepannya. Ini first date mereka, Suho ingin membuatnya special tapi ia tidak bisa.

"Ini pesanannya." Kata waiter itu dan menaruh makanan yang tadi mereka pesan. Lay yang memang lapar segera melahap makanannyadengan semangat. Suho hanya terkekeh pelan. Terkadang ia mengingatkan Lay agar tidak tersedak.

UHUK UHUK

Suho yang memang baik segera memberinya segelas air putih dan Lay meminumnya segera.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan buru-buru sayang nanti tersedak." Kata Suho mengingatkan. Lay hanya nyengkir kuda. Mereka sudah selesai makannya. Tinggal memakan choco lava mereka. Suho tahu Lay sangat suka dengan choco lava. Ini adalah saat-saat yang dinanti-nanti. Mencium Lay dengan alasan ada coklat dibibirnya.

Suho segera mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir itu. Lay kaget tentu saja. Untung ia sudah selesai memakan choco lavanya karena sudah habis.

Banyak pasang mata yang melihat kearah mereka. malu? Tentu saja. Lay menutup mukanya sedangkan Suho segera membayarnya. Lay merasa beruntung memiliki namja seperti Suho. Baik hati, tidak sombong, tajir pula. Siapasih yang gak mau punya cowo kaya dia? Author aja mau.

"Suho-ah~" panggil Lay. Yang dipanggil hanya menengok.

"Terimakasih atas semuanya. Maaf membuat tagihan kartumu meningkat." Bukan Suho namanya kalau kartu kreditnya banyak tagihan. Semuanya udah lunas coy.

"tidak apa apa yixing-ah. Tidak menjadi masalah kalau soal itu." Kata Suho sembari memberi Lay wink. Lay melihatnya ingin pingsan tapi ia tahan. Ia tidak ingin membuat dirinya malu didepan kekasihnya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC YEA.

Aduh maaf skl Cuma dikit buat TaoRis sama SuLay nya. Buntu banget otak nih. Next chap udah ketebak kan coupplenya siapa? Oiya, mau ngucapin makasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat orang yang udah review, fav, follow ff gaje ini makasihh banyak /flying kiss.

**Tetep review. Kalau suka, bisa pencet fav or follow ;)**

**Thanks To: EXO love EXO, baby tao lovers, Pandagirl, N-Yera48, choi arang, Kaisoo addicted, tripel, Sonewbamin, tuti handayani, Sung Ji Rim, shika aLbino4, luchenmalla, TaoZik, .108, Black Leopard'88, babyluhan20, fuawaliyaah, Delu4Selu, KrisWuYipanda, Maple fujoshi2309, NS Yoonji, lovara, unique fire, eunjungx, kaIsowoon**


End file.
